


伦敦黑帮发展史

by Toodles_L



Series: 大型施工现场 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 关于布莱克和马尔福两大黑帮的数十年的纠葛





	伦敦黑帮发展史

每个城市都会有黑暗地下组织团体，伦敦当然也不会例外，在光鲜亮丽的城市地下多的是不可见人的秘密。如果你感兴趣的话，不妨来了解一下伦敦的黑帮发展史，除了各种的利益纠纷，其中还有好几段不可忽视的情感纠缠。

伦敦黑帮发展史基本上就是布莱克家族和马尔福家族的成长史，这两个盘踞在伦敦多达几个世纪的家族瓜分了伦敦地下的所有资源，经过几百年的累积，这两个家族的财富不可小觑。拥有相同的背景和经历，马尔福和布莱克也算得上是惺惺相惜，在两个人年轻人情投意合后，两家联姻了——纳西莎·布莱克成为了新一任的马尔福夫人，友好关系达到了巅峰。

虽说这两家惺惺相惜，但是他们在管理和经营理念上还是不同的。比如，马尔福家族就要看重利益一些，各种生意做得比较开，开夜店开酒吧卖卖流行货色，过年过节收收保护费；布莱克家族更注重和手下的情谊，虽说夜店酒吧赌场照开不误但是商家们保护费倒是交得心甘情愿，毕竟他们经常被帮派的人帮忙，搬个货物，打跑小流氓什么的，上下一派和谐，帮派成员宛如片警，每天闲着没事就站在马路中央指挥交通扶老人过马路。

在上个世纪的七十年代，有一个新的帮派崛起了——由汤姆·里德尔领导食死徒。这群穿着黑色兜帽长袍的大龄中二青壮年可没有什么道德约束，他们管理的夜店酒吧里未成年少男少女随处可见，由领头的带着去服侍一个个来消费的大款；倒卖武器，贩卖毒品，雇佣学生在学校里贩毒；只要你价钱出得足够高，他们可以为你做任何事。食死徒的出现满足了人们内心深处最肮脏的欲望，大把大把的钞票被他们收入囊中。势力的扩大膨胀了食死徒的野心，他们向马尔福和布莱克家族抛出橄榄枝，马尔福在几天后接受了，而布莱克不齿他们的所作所为，双方打了一架，梁子也就此结下。

若说只是理念不合，不齿食死徒的道德败坏，他们也不至于到了不死不休的地步，这其中最重要的原因还是波特夫妇的死亡。

布莱克帮派里最顶上的四个掌权人，被称为掠夺者，包括布莱克家族继承人西里斯·布莱克，波特家族独子詹姆斯·波特，他们上学时候的好友莱姆斯·卢平和小矮星彼得。西里斯，詹姆和莱姆斯都是热心善良的大好青年，而彼得是个贪生怕死贪图钱权的矮小男人，他禁不住里德尔的诱惑透露了布莱克帮派万圣节聚会的地点。

1981.10.31，这一天所有的伦敦人民都印象深刻，电视里不断播报着郊区发生的大事，整个屏幕都是红艳艳的火光，拿着枪对射的人，再加上双方一派穿着中二的黑色长袍一派穿着奇形怪中的万圣节服装，整个场面荒唐可笑却又带着宛如战争一般的硝烟血腥。

“最新消息！伦敦郊区发生了一起重大的聚众斗殴事件！由一位光头男子领导的黑袍人在郊区袭击了一群正在举行万圣节聚会的群众，目前伤亡未知，具体情况请关注后续报道！”

“关于此前的聚众斗殴事件，伦敦警方已将其定性为帮派火拼事件，目前受伤人数多达百余，死亡至少三十人...”

“据悉，火拼的帮派为布莱克和食死徒，据知情人士透露，马尔福也参与其中，具体原因尚未查明。截止到目前，伤者已超过两百人，死亡人数接近七十人，所有人都在马尔福和布莱克名下的医院进行全力抢救...”

“波特家族的独子詹姆斯·波特和其妻子莉莉·波特确认遇害；布莱克掠夺者中的莱姆斯·卢平左腿中枪，或将终身残疾；西里斯·布莱克身受重伤仍在抢救；彼得因为背叛布莱克当场被射杀；食死徒方面，莱斯特兰奇夫妇确认死亡，汤姆·里德尔身中四枪...食死徒和汤姆·里德尔是否会被判刑尚未可知...”

这场战争中，布莱克元气大伤，沉寂了好几年，无法再与马尔福和食死徒形成三足鼎立的局面。最终在他们埋在食死徒里的卧底西弗勒斯·斯内普的帮助下向当局告发了里德尔的恶劣行径，食死徒被收押了几乎全部的成员，里德尔被永久监禁，马尔福也受到了巨大的打击，一时间，伦敦地下又出现了马尔福和布莱克势均力敌的情况，只不过这一次不再友好相处，他们缠斗不休，不论哪个家族都想消灭对方将整个伦敦据为己有。

 

1997，伦敦，马尔福的地盘。

今天是德拉科·马尔福22岁的生日，他邀请了他的狐朋狗友在手底下的一家夜店举办了party昭告天下。他的酒量不错，半瓶威士忌下肚走路也还是依旧风骚踩点，长风衣硬生生被他穿成了披风，跟在他身后随着节奏一晃一晃。身后的小弟们小心翼翼地跟在他两侧，亦步亦趋，就怕小少爷磕了碰了摔个狗吃屎然后把责任都甩到他们头上：谁也不想大半夜在后花园脱了上衣大声背诵马尔福帮规，背错了身后就是总管沾了盐水的一鞭子。

就在德拉科被众星捧月花团锦簇地从夜店里走向他的黑色宾利专车的时候，一个背着黑色帆布牛津包穿着衬衫背心长裤制服三件套的少年正迈着脚步快步行走在黑暗的小巷子里。他今天留在学校做实验，做得太入神就忘了时间，要不是爷爷打来电话问他今晚是不是住同学家他都忘了现在已经快十点了。

其实他也不愿意走这条黑黢黢的小巷子，无奈这是学校离他家司机停车的地方最近的路。这条巷子是附近各个酒吧的后巷，隔着一堵墙少年都能听见里面喧闹的歌声，能闻见从后门飘来的各种恶俗浓烈的香水味。酒吧后巷之所以黑暗是为了给那些寻求刺激的男男女女一些空间和隐私——尽管哈利不认为多几盏路灯就能坏了他们在这儿热吻激战的兴致。

他从来没有在八点之后走过这条巷子，因为一不小心就会遇上喝得醉醺醺的男人在举着酒瓶打架挑事滋事，被用碎玻璃瓶指着骂几句都是幸运的，一个不小心就能拉上你一起打一架；或者会听见热情如火的嗯嗯啊啊之声，一男一女或者两个男人抱在一起，嘴唇黏在对方身上，双手在衣服和黑暗的遮掩下到处乱摸。他还是个17岁的孩子不应该听见看见这些。

上天没有眷顾这个17岁就上了大学的聪慧少年。

他听见了身后传来的脚步声，离他有一段距离，五六个人。鞋子踩在水坑里，溅出的水打湿了少年的裤腿，熨烫得整整齐齐的长裤上湿了一块显得不那么体面了。他的脚步越来越急促，双手抓紧了他的书包肩带，看了看眼前，巷子出口那儿有一盏昏黄的路灯，而他离那盏灯还有二十米左右的路程。

他听见身后那五六个男人发出的不屑的笑声，他们的步伐也加快了，始终距离前面的男孩三四米远，不上前也不跟丢。

“嘿，kid，走那么快干嘛？” 身后跟着的一个男人调笑着走上前来，“要不要和我们去酒吧里玩玩？里面可是有很多好玩的东西啊！”他拉住少年，站在他的身前挡住了几米外的路灯。

“对啊，要不要和我们一起去玩玩？我们保证送你回家！”剩下的男人们都围了上来，挡在少年的四周，此时的他像极了一只瓮中的鳖，笼里的兔子，砧板上的鱼肉。

他修长的手指紧紧攥着肩带，穿着皮鞋的脚一点一点向后挪动，周围那些男人们身上的烟酒味混杂着廉价的香水味熏得他恶心想吐。

巷子本就不宽阔，退了几步后书包就抵到了坚硬粗糙的墙壁，他已经没有退路了。现在，他只能选择冲过自己右边那个身形剽悍的大汉，往路口跑去。

“哦哦哦哦，甜心你想干什么？”比自己足足高了两个头的大汉轻松地抓住了自己，他拦住了少年的去路，“你觉得你现在还有其他的选择吗？乖乖我听我们的话还能让你少点罪受！”他伸手向后，大力地捏了捏少年的臀，“我很喜欢你的屁股，宝贝，我想我的兄弟们也是。”

少年周围的男人们不怀好意地大声笑了起来，他们常年在这块土地徘徊不知道祸害了多少夜行回家的少男少女，还没有被惩治的原因就是他们真的会送那些孩子们回家，掌握他们的住址，掌握他们的家人。被堵在他们中间的男孩身量不高，皮肤白净，带着一副黑色的圆框眼镜，穿着考究，一看就是有钱人家出来的小少爷。

德拉科听见了旁边小巷子里传来的大笑声，这声音怎么听都是不怀好意，随后响起的那几句不同人发出的小甜心和宝贝更是印证了他的猜想。

黑暗的巷子里站着一群人，五六个身形高大的地痞流氓围着中间一个穿着制服的少年，意图不轨。

德拉科觉得自己一定是疯了——他的手下们也是这么觉得的——他竟然产生了英雄救美的想法。

“喂，你们在干什么？”马尔福少爷甩着他的风衣带着二十几个小弟浩浩汤汤地走来，走近后他发现被围着的那个少年还真是有吸引那些人的资本——皮肤白净，脸颊红润，眉毛浓密，眼镜后面的祖母绿冲着他一眨一眨的，水红色的双唇紧闭，抿成了一条薄薄的线，双手紧紧拽着自己的书包肩带，用力到指甲泛白。

“和你无关！滚开！”为首的男人冲着德拉科扬了扬拳头，被他握住手腕，手掌顺势向上按住了他的肩膀给他来了个过肩摔。

两百磅的肉体摔在地面上发出轰的一声巨响。德拉科甩了甩手腕，擦得锃亮的尖头皮鞋踩在男人沾满水渍和油渍的夏威夷花衬衫上，“你在我的地盘闹事还说和我无关？”抬起脚在男人稍显干净的脸上的蹭了蹭鞋底，德拉科指挥着身后小弟们把剩下的人拿下。

“这儿晚上可不太平，”他站在少年面前，双手插在裤子口袋里，“你一个人这么晚走这条路干嘛？黑灯瞎火的，是觉得自己能打得过那些人还是能跑得掉？能不能注意一下自己的生命财产安全，小朋友？”

“这儿最近，而且我今天是意外！我平时回家很早的。”少年撇撇嘴，这个救了自己的男人怎么这么不会说话？明明是好意提醒自己却愣是能说得这么嘲讽！

“行了，快回家吧，下次别走这儿，我可不是每一次都会出手救人的。”这话倒真的没有说错，德拉科·马尔福向来是一个事不关己高高挂起的冷漠标准马尔福帮派成员，像今天这样见义勇为英雄救美...男的事情还是第一次出现。一定是酒喝多了！不然我怎么会做出这种只有布莱克那群傻子才会做的事儿呢！这一点也不符合我马尔福黑帮少爷的气质！

不足德拉科肩膀高的少年点了点头，向着巷口的昏黄灯光走去，影子在身后拉成长长的一条线，他背着书包的背影显得孤独又倔强。

“哈利，”他跑了回来，踮脚在德拉科耳边说着，“我叫哈利·波特，谢谢你救了我。”


End file.
